


Bushido

by seekingferret



Category: Chuck - Fandom
Genre: Community: daysofawesome, Gen, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Days of Awesome Prompt: Perverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bushido

Morgan sprinted up to Chuck with the giddiest look on his face. "Chuck, get in the back! Lester's about to circumcise Jeff!"

"He's going to do what?"

"He calls it... brisket milah, or something. Part of the conversion ceremony. Anyway, how much should I put you down for?"

"Put me down for?"

"Lester's taking bets on how long Jeff will scream when they remove his manflesh from his manparts."

"Um... this is Jeff we're talking about. Put me down ten bucks for no scream at all."

"Chuck, you haven't seen the samurai sword Lester's planning to use."

Chuck's pen clattered to the floor as he and Morgan raced to the break room.


End file.
